the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Easterlings of Rhúdel
The Easterlings of TOS have long been in the making. Their capital, Mistrand, rivals that of any city in Middle Earth. It is considered by some, even, to be the greatest city in all the world. Their Khan, Joetatoe is also their founder. History Rhudel was founded early 2016 by three admins: Joetatoe, who was the ruler of Isengard, Aidenbastion, who was the former ruler of the Grey Mountains as well as Mordor, and TheOneGoran, who had briefly led Lothlorien. They were soon joined by SirWilsonGS, the former ruler of Gundabad, creating a formidable force. Construction of the city of Mistrand started, and after its construction began, tchri006, a veteran Isengard player joined as well. In February 2016, BDduece, the former ruler of Mordor founded Khand as a Rhudel vassal, while TheKrimsonWolf established the Balchoth as another vassal. Finally, the Avarin Elves under Aventuras were incorporated as a third vassal state. In June 2016, Minecraft_forevr was removed as the ruler of the Tauredain due to inactivity, and Gilingipho was named ruler of the Tauredain. This angered the Confederation of the East (Rhudel and Vassals), who convinced MCF to return to the server and lay claim to the throne. The two rival governments sustained a standoff for about a month until an accord was reached in which MCF and his lieutenant julienroma received the southern half of the jungle as part of the Confederacy, while Gilingapho ruled the northern half as part of the Astrasi Empire. The Easterling led Confederacy, however, continued expanding, with the Queen of the Half-Trolls, Yoeki, joining the Confederacy. The Astrasi Empire, keen to limit Rhudel’s influence in Harad quickly approached Yoeki and convinced her to leave her Rhudel allies and join the Empire instead, ending Rhudel’s influence in Pertiogwaith. Over the course of the next year, Rhudel’s influence began to diminish with the Avarin Elves leaving the Confederacy and the Balchoth falling into complete inactivity. In August 2017, aidenbastion, general of the armies led a group of players which began harassing the Easterling’s Haradrim allies. SirWilsonGS left the faction over this scuffle, and after aiden was at last forced to abandon his plan he fell deep into inactivity. Two months later, on October 21st 2017, the two Tauredain kingdoms merged together, independent from both the Empire and Confederacy, thus ending Rhudel’s influence in Harad. Khand, meanwhile, fell completely into inactivity, leaving Rhudel, whose population had fallen to a few players alone in its once great alliance. On March 9th 2018, Khan Joetatoe took a break from the server and left tchri006, the last remaining Easterling as acting Khan. While he initially had some success with recruiting, tchri eventually went inactive, leaving the Easterlings leaderless. A year later on March 28th 2019, Jag_sic was named the new acting leader. Under Jag, Rhudel joined the Shadow Pact and established non-aggression treaties with numerous factions in the East, but he departed the faction on June 23rd, and tchri was reappointed as acting leader. Under tchri's rule the faction has once again begun to expand. The sun shall rise on the eastlands with a new dawn! Ranks Loke-Khan - Supreme leader, in charge of general faction affairs and inter faction relations. Dragon Legate/Framadar - Right hand man to the Khan, speaks for the Khan when they are inactive. Grand Dragon Warlord/Spahbad - One of the five Dragon Warlords. Answers directly to the Dragon Legate. General during wartime, unless passed off to one of the other Warlords. Dragon Warlord - Answers directly to the Grand Dragon Warlord. Oversees one of the five regions of Rhudel and it's inhabitants. May also be a Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord/Mowbed - Answers to one of the Dragon Warlords, manages and oversees the building of a city. Dragon Priest - Responsible for spreading the religion and recruiting new members Dragon Knight - Citizen who has been in the faction for some time and enjoys PVPing. Builder - Citizen who has been in the faction for some time and enjoys building. Warrior/Citizen - A recruit who has met the minimum requirements to join the faction. Recruit - A player who wishes to join but has not yet met the requirements to do so. Members Joetatoe - Khan (Inactive) tchri006 - Acting Khan QQQQQQWERTY - Dragon Warlord ShaDowPHOenix990 - Dragon Lord LadyNightScream - Dragon Priestess dzjedai_eedo - Warrior Diplomacy Allies: * All Shadow Pact Factions Non-Aggression Pacts * The Wind Dwarves * The Red Dwarves * The Iron Hills * Dorwinion Religion The Easterlings worship four different dragon-gods and are controlled by a dragon cult known as the Loke-Egleria. Here are the four different dragon-gods: Lòcë Aeara: -She is the deity of water and all bodies of it, life, and the moon. -Aspects of Aeara include: Understanding, intelligence, honesty, devotion, mercy, forgiveness, compassion, indifference, heartlessness, laziness, indolence, rigidity, unpredictable, lack of daring, lack of concern, and instability. -The Colors associated with Aeara are Blue and Purple. Lòcë Oron: -He is the deity of the earth, nature, and time. -Aspects of Oron include: Consistency, wisdom, conscientiousness, happiness, patience, perseverance, punctuality, caution, resistance, responsibility, carefulness, firmness, reliability, ambition, respect, ind ifference, cumbersomeness, irregularity, timidity, and scornfulness. -The Colors associated with Oron are Brown and Green. Lòcë Vaiya: -She is the deity of the sky, weather, and the stars. -Aspects of Vaiya include: Vigilance, freedom, kindness, trust, clarity, lightness, independency, dexterity, optimism, diligence, joy, lack of perseverance, dishonesty, gossipy, inconstancy, touchiness, and prodigality. -The Colors associated with Vaiya are White and Black. Lòcë Agar:. -He is the deity of fire, war, and the sun. -Aspects of Agar include: Vigorousity, enthusiasm, courage, decisiveness, power, honor, daring, irritability, destructiveness, instability, passion, jealousy, voraciousness, violence, hate, and anger. -The Colors associated with Agar are Red and Gold. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Neutral Category:Kingdoms